Mi Noble Dama Fiel
by Gozihr Izaro
Summary: Una pequeña y poética descripción sobre lo que piensa Elinor de su hija desde el primer momento, acompañada de una linda y original adaptación de la canción de "Noble Maiden Fair" (A mhaighdean bhan uasal) que creo que no esta tan mal. (sí, sigo siendo muy mala en esto de los summarys, mis disculpas) [ligeramente modificado]
1. Song fic

_**Mi noble Dama fiel**_

* * *

**.**

Aún recordaba el primer momento en que la había visto, era algo que jamás podría olvidar por más que los años pasarán, en medio del dolor agónico que había sufrido, y los ojos llenos de lágrimas, alguien le había puesto el berreante bulto manchado de sangre que era su hija en los brazos, casi no pesaba, el dolor y el sufrimiento por fin habían acabado después de tantas horas de dolorosa labor de parto. Era una niña, con unos pulmones impresionantes, no era necesario que la partera avisara a su esposo que había nacido, aquellos chillidos ya habrían puesto sobre aviso a medio castillo.

El calor de su cuerpecito entre sus brazos había sido la cosa más maravillosa que alguna vez hubiera experimentado, era un calor que hacía cosquillear la piel de sus brazos y se colaba a través de su piel hasta su sangre, enviando emoción y alegría a cada célula de su cuerpo y calentando su corazón como si estuviera en un horno.

Elinor empezó a arrullarla y a tararear para detener su llanto, quería recibirla en este mundo con algo tan hermoso como la música, con palabras de amor, quería transmitirle la emoción de este nuevo mundo, la alegría infinita que le causaba ser su madre.

.

_**\- Mi dulce nena, escucha mi voz**_

_**No tengas miedo, a tu lado estoy**_

_**.**_

La pequeña dejo de llorar y abrió sus ojos, eran de un hermoso azul ardiente, eran los ojos de su marido, y tenían parte de su brillo risueño y bromista, pero también tenían algo propio, una llama… decisión, hubiera sido algo ridículo pensar eso para cualquier otra persona, pero ella era su madre, había convivido ya 9 meses con su pequeña hija, había sentido sus decididas y traviesas pataditas dentro de ella, sentía que la conocía y podía decir sin titubear que la llamita que titilaba en los ojos azules de su bebé era decisión, sería una princesa decidida, alguien fuerte, alguien que jamás dejaría que otros le impusieran que hacer, sería una gran líder, una gran reina, una gran mujer, aunque ahora era solo su hija, su bella y perfecta hija con apenas unos aplastados mechones de cabello rojo en su cabecita.

Besó su frente y la pequeña sonrió, nuevas lagrimas comenzaron a correr por sus mejillas, lágrimas de alegría infinita, lágrimas de amor y felicidad, lágrimas de una madre.

.

_**\- Mi joven dama, crece y ve**_

_**Esta amable tierra a tus pies**_

_**.**_

Los años pasaban sin detenerse, sin alentarse, siguiendo como algo infinito que nada ni nadie podía comandar ni retrasar, y cada momento llegaba lleno de nuevas alegrías y recuerdos, no fue difícil elegir un nombre para la pequeña, Mérida, "una mujer que ha alcanzado gran honor", era un nombre fuerte al decirlo, era un nombre temerario, muchos también pensaban que era un nombre atrevido, la pequeña niña aún no había hecho nada sorprendente o digno de honor, era un pequeño diablo, travieso, enérgico, incansable, era la pesadilla de los mozos de cuadra y las cocineras, era solo una niña, pero su madre había elegido el nombre con un sentimiento profético, su esposo solía decirle que era un tanto supersticiosa por creer en magia y cuentos de hadas, pero a ella no le importaba si a él le parecía así, podía ser una mujer práctica, sería y realista en cualquier momento que fuera necesario, pero le gustaba creer en la magia, en el destino, le gustaba ver su vida de un modo poético, y creer que las cosas tenían un motivo y buscaban la felicidad, su pequeña haría grandes cosas de eso no le cabía la menor duda, y su deber como madre era prepararla para todo aquello lo mejor que pudiera, sería una princesa, pero más que nada y sobre todo era su niña, su amada niña, su única hija por el momento, y ahora eran tiempos de paz, les había costado obtenerlos y no dejaría que nada le impidiera disfrutarlos junto con su hija, mucho menos lo que opinara cualquiera que no fueran ella y su hija, este tiempo era de ellas, era para verla crecer y sonreír, para verla dar sus primeros pasos y oír su dulce vocecita llamándola mamá, le gustaba pasar las tardes a su lado jugando en los jardines, amaba contarle cuentos de ogros y criaturas mágicas, del destino y la valentía, de caballeros y princesas, amaba crecer con ella.

.

_**\- El cielo y estrellas nos guiaran**_

_**En tiempo de paz o necesidad**_

_**.**_

Pero el tiempo siguió sin detenerse y esa niña creció demasiado rápido, y cada día era un poco más alta, un poco más rebelde, con el cabello un poco más enmarañado, con las piernas más ágiles y las manos muy diestras, y no se puede jugar para siempre, ni contar cuentos todas las tardes, poco a poco las carreras en el jardín donde se llenaban de pasto y lodo se convirtieron en clases de baile, y las fantásticas historias de brujas y sirenas que inventaban juntas se volvieron lecciones de historia y etiqueta, poco a poco esa pequeña pasaba más de su tiempo libre aprendiendo arquería y esgrima en lugar de acompañar a su madre en el cuarto de bordados y contarle que había hecho en el día, las aventuras que había vivido y que deseaba vivir, o simplemente cantando a su lado y sintiéndose feliz en su mutua y simple compañía.

También había adoptado un caballo, un animalito que requería muchos cuidados y fuerza, cosas que una dama no debería hacer, pero Mérida se había negado obstinadamente a dejar que algún mozo de cuadras se hiciera cargo de Angus, a pesar de lo molesta que había estado Elinor ante su decisión no pudo evitar que una sonrisa apareciera en sus labios al escuchar el nombre que Mérida le había dado a su caballo, lo había nombrado Angus, como el dios celta del amor, era un nombre hermoso, el amor es algo que no conoce, edad, genero, ni fronteras, el amor perdona y reconforta, el amor ayuda y apoya.

.

_**\- Pequeña chica, joven mujer**_

_**Mi noble dama fiel.**_

_**.**_

Pero el amor también corre el riesgo de llegar a morir, y entre Mérida y su madre ese poco a poco hizo cada vez más grande el abismo, más alto el muro que había entre ambas, llego un punto en el que no pudieron escucharse de nuevo, en el que el orgullo y la obstinación las separaba, llego un punto en el que estuvieron a punto de perder todo, el abismo se tragaba sus intentos de hacer algo, y el muro hacia rebotar las palabras que intentaban hacerse escuchar, y es que no eran solo una madre y una hija, después de todo, ella era la reina, y ella la princesa y cargaban responsabilidades sobre sus hombros, y debían entregar cuentas de su vida a otros, y necesitaban comprender y madurar, pero no sabían cómo actuar o que decir para arreglar ese lazo roto entre ambas, ese vincule que la distancia, esa distancia que es peor que la física, esa distancia emocional que se siente como mil cuchillos en el vientre, había roto... debían sanar.

Fue la magia y el destino lo que las ayudo, pero no solo el hecho de contar con esas increíbles cosas que miles de personas pasan la vida buscando sin lograrlas ver nunca, en realidad la magia solo las metió en un problema mayor, pero la vida está llena de problemas y obstáculos la verdadera importancia la tienen tus acciones, que determinan tu destino, porque con ellas decides que hacer con lo que la vida te ha dado, y ellas tuvieron que aprender a escuchar realmente, tuvieron que aprender a perder el orgullo y decir lo siento, tuvieron que cambiar, y lo hicieron juntas, así repararon eso que casi pierden.

.

_**\- Mi dulce nena, escucha mi voz**_

_**No tengas miedo, a tu lado estoy**_

_**.**_

Ahora podían ser valientes de nuevo, y no porque no fueran a tener miedo nunca más, el miedo siempre regresa, sino porque iban a apoyarse y a superarlo juntas, y había muchas cosas de las que tener miedo, siendo gobernante tus más ligeros errores afectan a mucha gente, y tu vida amorosa posiblemente nunca sea más que un acuerdo de conveniencias y beneficios, un pacto para evitar la guerra, quizá jamás encuentres un partido que te de amor real, es difícil encontrar amor en ese tipo de mundo, pero ambas tenían el amor más importante, el de la familia.

Mérida estaba aterrada por el futuro que le esperaba, pero solo se puede ser realmente valiente cuando tienes miedo y aun así haces lo que es correcto, la ausencia de miedo nunca es valor, es seguridad y aunque se parece no es lo mismo, no es que su destino fuera fácil, y su anhelo de libertad nunca moriría, pero estaba dispuesta a enfrentarlo, no escaparía de quien en esta vida le había tocado ser, y haría todo lo posible por mejorar la vida como pudiera.

Quizás en algún futuro nadie tendría que casarse con quien no quisiera, quizás incluso ni siquiera sería una obligación casarse, en algún futuro podría hacer todo lo que quisiera sin que le dijeran que eso no eran cosas de damas, podría ser más fácil recorrer el mundo, y tocar el cielo y sentir las nubes entre los dedos, y acercarse a las estrellas, quizás era un destino lejano, muy lejano, quizás no le tocaría a ella, pero llegaría, Mérida no tenía duda de que un día llegaría, le gustaba soñar con él y creer que tendría la oportunidad de vivirlo en otra vida, después de todo creer y soñar es abrir la puerta a que las cosas pasen, eso era algo que siempre le había dicho su madre.

.

_**\- Mi joven dama, crece y ve**_

_**Esta amable tierra a tus pies**_

_**.**_

Elinor también estaba aterrada, aterrada y feliz como en el momento en que se enteró que una nueva vida crecía en su vientre, como en el momento en que los dolores de parto le informaron que la esperada hora había llegado, estaba aterrada por ese futuro nebuloso que las esperaba y las iba envolviendo cada vez más, estaba aterrada de que su hija jamás encontrara a alguien que la amara con sinceridad y a quien le correspondiera como ella hacía con Fergus, el mundo es una caja de horrores después de todo y no se pueden evitar por más bien que uno viva, tenía todo el derecho de estar aterrada por su futuro y el de esa mujer tan hermosa en quien su hija, su pequeña bebé de ojos de flama y cabellos de fuego se había convertido.

.

_**\- El cielo y estrellas nos guiaran**_

_**En tiempo de paz o necesidad**_

_**.**_

Pero también estaba emocionada y feliz, porque su hija había hecho honor a su nombre, era una Dama de gran honor, era una mujer asombrosa, aunque tuviera tan poca edad la madures ya brillaba en su mirada, pero esa madures no había matado su juventud ni su espíritu, como sucede con muchos adultos que al crecer olvidan quienes son y que querían, esa madures brillaba en un fuego azul en su mirada alimentada de libertad y seguridad, alimentada de valentía, alimentada de amor y responsabilidad, la vida traería problemas y dificultades, siempre los trae, pero sabía que su hija podría afrontarlos, y eso la hacía sentir orgullosa y feliz, ella era su hija, pero no era suya, su hija era un espíritu libre e indomable que por algún motivo sin sentido había decidido compartir su vida con ellos, su hija no le pertenecía a nadie, en realidad le había hecho darse cuenta de que nadie puede pertenecerle a nadie más que a sí mismo, pero convivimos, amamos, y formamos vínculos y lazos, que irónicamente nos atan y no nos atan, son vínculos que nos hacen más felices, que nosotros elegimos con quien formar y si incluir o no a nuestra familia, son lazos de amor, y al contrario de lo que mucho tiempo creyó ella, el amor no nos ata… el amor nos hace libres.

.

_**\- Pequeña chica, joven mujer**_

_**Mi noble Dama fiel.**_

_**.**_

* * *

.

_Ojala les haya gustado, en lo personal estoy enamorada de la melodía y canción de "Noble Maiden Fair" en todas sus versiones, y moría de ganas de hacer algo de Mérida y su madre desde hace mucho, en todo el bendito fandom de Brave solo hay ocho fics en español, (el mio es el noveno) ¡eso es un crimen! ¡Un crimen!_

_Así que subí esta pequeña contribución, la letra usada en este fic es de mi propia autoría. (si entendí bien las reglas, entonces esto sí es legal) es mi propia adaptación de la canción al español, es una canción que compuse en algún punto de varios meses después de que saliera la película de Brave en DVD, yo me la pasaba repitiendo la canción una y otra vez hasta hartar a mi hermanita, quien me prohibió volver a cantarla a menos que fuera en español (es una mandona que sabe cómo manipularme)_

_Así que me invente una letra que suelo tararear desde entonces, la letra tiene 6 estrofas, aquí solo repito las últimas dos_

_**Disclaimer: Los personajes aquí presentados no me pertenecen, pertenecen a Disney/Pixar, yo no soy más que una mortal enamorada de la película.**_


	2. Canción

**A petición de ciertas personitas, he aquí la letra completa de mi canción. P****ara cantarla, busquen la melodía original y comiencen desde el segundo 11, o si prefieren un cover instrumental y busquen más o menos el mismo momento en la melodía, ustedes lo sentirán.**

* * *

_**.**_

**Mi noble Dama fiel.**

**.**

Mi dulce nena, escucha mi voz

No tengas miedo, a tu lado estoy

Tu madre te ama, y cuida de ti

Incluso cuando no esté aquí

.

Mi joven dama, si al llover

El cielo grita y parece caer

No te escondas mi amor

Te protegeré yo

.

El tiempo pasa, crece y ve

Esta amable tierra a tus pies

Te espera el mundo, crece y ve

Tu reino, tu tierra de fe

.

Pequeña chica, joven mujer

Esta tierra tu hogar es

Luna y sol nos guiarán

Al amor y libertad

.

Mi dulce nena, escucha mi voz

No tengas miedo, a tu lado estoy

Mi joven dama, crece y ve

Esta amable tierra a tus pies

.

El cielo y estrellas nos guiaran

En tiempo de paz o necesidad

Pequeña chica, joven mujer

Mi noble Dama fiel.

* * *

**Eso es todo, ojala les haya gustado.**


End file.
